Smart and Violent Games
Smart and Violent Games is a game development company founded in 1988 by Mark Scream. Renown for it's games featuring extreme violence yet complex intellectual concepts, Smart and Violent Games has become a major player in the video game market. History Background Mark Scream, born Mark Thomas, began working in the video game industry in 1981 for various independent developers. Frustrated by a lack of violence and intelligence in contemporary gaming, he took on the name Mark Scream and began adding extreme violence and complex philosophical ideas into the games he worked on. This displeased many development companies and Mark Scream became considered something of a liability in the gaming industry. By 1988, Mark Scream was finding it near impossible to find a job in the video game industry. Penniless, he decided to take out a huge loan and start his own company, which he named Smart and Violent Games to reflect his vision. Beginning and Growth After some difficulties, in 1989 Smart and Violent Games released their first title, Blood, Brains, Guns, and Books. The game was met with resounding contempt from the general public. Critics loathed it, parents were outraged, and the game was virtually unplayable which caused it to flop. Unperturbed, Mark Scream began work on his second game, Guts, Guns, Fire, Philosophy. However, increasing debt forced him to release the game in 1990 before it was ready. It thus was also critically panned and failed to sale. Mark Scream became increasingly distressed and turned to drugs and alcohol. Perhaps this fueled his inspiration on his next game, Knowledge is Power, Guns are also Power, which surprised critics with its gripping plot and deep symbolism. Released in 1992, it sold over one million copies in its first week. The sudden influx of money was enough to help Mark Scream pay off his loans and begin expanding his company. Game production increased dramatically, in 1993 Smart and Violent Games released 23 titles, 16 of which broke sales records. Mark Scream was catapulted into international stardom, hailed as a genius and a creative juggernaut. Soon the paparazzi began following him around. Late 90s and Mark Scream's Departure By 1997, it was becoming clear that increased media attention was having a very negative effect on the sanity of Mark Scream. In September of 1997, after several altercations with the paparazzi over the summer, Mark Scream announced a press conference. At the press conference, Mark Scream went on a long, rambling, and mostly incoherent rant which came to be known as The Grand Meltdown of '97. Immediately after the press conference, Mark Scream got into his Corvette and drove off into the American desert where he vanished. A large search party was formed, but by January 1998 no leads as to his whereabouts had been uncovered. Reluctantly, Smart and Violent Games appointed a new CEO, Mr. Thomas Lawfiddle, who promised to live up to "the Mark Scream standard". The Lawfiddle Years Lawfiddle began his time as CEO very well. In 2000, the company released New Musings on Blood and Sacrifice, which went on to win many awards and became one of the highest selling video games of all time.Category:Video Games